


Making Your Mark

by telli1206



Series: Descendants Spooky Time [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Boyfriends, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telli1206/pseuds/telli1206
Summary: Jay takes advantage of a Halloween party to take advantage of Carlos.
Relationships: Evie/Mal (Disney), Jay/Carlos de Vil
Series: Descendants Spooky Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949347
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Making Your Mark

**Author's Note:**

> For the Halloween 2020 Tumblr hashtag #descendantsspookytime

“Hold still, pup.”

Jay moves one of the hands gripping Carlos’ waist up to his head, gently tipping it to one side for easier access, before dipping back in to continue sucking into the soft flesh of Carlos’ throat.

“Jayyyy,” Carlos whines, bucking against Jay’s crotch, his body wrapped tightly around his boyfriend as he sits propped in his lap. 

The delicious friction of Carlos’ movements has Jay moaning against freckled skin, but he refuses to stop as he digs his teeth in, too focused and determined to abandon his task just yet. 

But Carlos isn’t about to complain. His head is already tipped back to expose even more space for kissing. He sighs happily as Jay goes to work on his neck, his fingernails just piercing Jay’s sides when his tongue brushes against that most sensitive spot just behind Carlos’ earlobe.

“We...need to get. _Ready,_ ” Carlos pants, surprised at his own breathlessness. He tries to pull himself slowly away from Jay’s touch, but the boy grunts unhappily and twists his arm tighter around Carlos’ waist, using his other to grip the back of Carlos’ head, to increase the pressure of his suction.

“Jay!” 

Carlos presses a firm hand on Jay’s chest, squirming and pushing as he twists out of Jay’s grip. Jay finally releases his lips with a slight “ _pop,”_ pulling back with a full pout on his lips.

“Aw, c’mon ‘Los. You can’t tell me that wasn’t fun.” He reaches to wrap his arms back around Carlos, dragging him back in flush against him to press their bodies together tightly.

A groan escapes Carlos before he can try to fight it. He wasn’t even aware how hard he was until forcibly rubbed against Jay’s erection.

Jay moans at the contact, looking down into their laps before meeting Carlos’ gaze with a knowing smirk. 

“That’s my boy. I knew you were enjoying yourself.” 

He reaches down to gently caress Carlos through his jeans, earning a whimper from the boy as he lets his head drop to Jay’s shoulder.

“We’re going to be late for the party,” Carlos whines again. But he’s too lost in Jay’s touch to try to urge him any further. Instead, Carlos stays still, letting out a few audible gasps as Jay’s hand moves between them. 

When Jay’s hand stops on his own accord, Carlos whimpers at the loss. The pleasure of their current activity is making the need for them to get dressed for the Halloween party they’re attending with the girls to slip from his mind.

“Alright, pup. I have a plan.” Carlos yelps when Jay scoops him up in his arms, quickly grabbing at his neck to hold onto when he’s lifted off the bed.

Jay tilts his head, giving Carlos’ neck a once-over to examine the deliberate marks darkened into his boyfriend’s skin.

“Part 1 of your costume looks good,” he says, grinning proudly. “And part 2 is in the bathroom. So how about...we head in there to get ready, and maybe take care of a few _other_ things while we’re in there?” 

Carlos can feel his face pinking as Jay waggles his eyebrows suggestively. Words escape him so he just nods silently, letting Jay carry him across the bathroom’s threshold.

\-----

“They were meeting us in _our room_ , right?” Mal moans, tapping her foot irritatingly as she checks her watch. “They’re already fifteen minutes late!”

Evie smiles, shaking her head at Mal as she touches up her lip gloss in the mirror.

“Since we did you care about being on time all of a sudden?” She asks, brows raised in curiousity.

Mal crosses her arms, glaring at Evie. “Eves, have you ever had a caramel apple? I swear, they’re almost as good as chocoloate-covered strawberries. And if those boneheads make me miss getting one they’ll go from _looking_ undead to _being_ actually dead.”

Evie giggles, leaning forward to help her girlfriend adjust the crooked plastic fangs on her teeth. She smiles as her eyes drift to the darkened puncture marks at Mal’s neck. She lets her fingers dance lightly over them, admiring her work. The makeup looks so lifelike, she almost tinges with regret at not simply latching onto Mal’s neck to create the marks herself with her own mouth rather than a flimsy Halloween makeup kit. Either way would have garnered the same result, she surmises.

Mal purses her lips in concern as she spots Evie’s thoughtful stare. But before she has the chance to ask anything, her thoughts are interrupted by clomping footsteps just outside their door. When it finally swings open, the girls are met with Jay’s wide grin, and Carlos smiling sheepishly under the crook of Jay’s arm.

“What are we waiting for? It’s party time!” Jay howls, pumping his free arm in the air.

Mal just rolls her eyes, grabbing her coat and Evie’s hand to drag her out the door, pushing Jay and Carlos back to get them moving.

“It’s about time! Actual party time was fifteen minutes ago. Why are you so late?”

Jay shrugs as they walk, pulling Carlos closer to his side. “Just...getting ready. Gotta make sure we look as hot as we can in Evie’s stuff. But that’s not too hard I guess,” he adds with a wink to the bluenette.

Evie smiles brightly at the compliment, making her way to Jay’s side and stopping to brush at his gold and black velvet lapel. “And you both look so good! I knew we’d all make sexy vampires.”

Jay flashes a grin at Evie, then looks to Carlos, still buried in his side. “’Los looks even better than I do, if that’s possible,” he chuckles, putting a finger under Carlos’ chin to lift his face up. “You’re lucky I didn’t just hole up with him in our room for the night. Not gonna lie, the thought crossed my mind.”

Carlos swats at Jay as he laughs, pulling away from the Arabian boy to walk beside Evie instead. 

She smiles warmly as Carlos approaches, dragging her hand along his red velvet blazer when he gets closer, letting her fingers play with the lace collar of the white shirt underneath.

“You look perfect, Carlos,” she coos. Carlos returns her smile, hooking their arms together as they walk.

“You and Mal look great, too. I love how dark and lush these fabrics are that you used. You’re a true artist when it comes to clothes, Eves.”

Evie’s face warms from the praise, and she nudges Carlos playfully before glancing up at his face. But her eyes latch onto the two small dark spots on Carlos’ neck instead. She grabs his arm, pulling him in closer to get a better look.

“Jay! You made these bite marks with the makeup kit I gave you? These look so good! And I thought I made Mal’s look real,” she asks, staring at them in amazement. “I had no idea you were so good with makeup!”

“Uh...y-yeah,” he stammers, giving a throaty laugh as he catches Carlos’ glare.

“Makeup?! You mean, you and Mal...you didn’t...?” Carlos tries to ask, eyes flitting to Mal’s neck, quickly examining her marks before training his stare back on Jay.

“We didn’t, what?” Evie looks to Mal, confused, but the girl is already doubled over in a laugh. She marches over to Jay, shoving his shoulder and laughing as he gives her an awkward smile.

“Horndog! You’re not even smooth.” She scoffs, giving him another shove.

Evie, still confused, looks to Carlos for answers. But the boy is still fixated on Jay, his face turning red as Jay tries to give him a wide smile.

Mal grabs Evie’s hand, cupping her face so the girl looks into her eyes. She gives a soft kiss to her lips once she has Evie’s attention.

“Our friend Jay wanted their costumes to be really...authentic, I guess,” Mal whispers to Evie. 

Evie looks beyond Mal to Carlos, who’s returned to Jay’s side, gently punching his boyfriend’s chest as Jay wraps him in a hug. He’s mouthing a quiet “ _I’m sorry,_ ” to Carlos, who simply shakes his head, accepting the gentle peck that’s pursed on Jay’s lips.

Evie’s eyes widen with realization. “Jay! You do NOT use my costume as an excuse to mark up Carlos!”

She scowls as Jay nods apologetically, cuddling Carlos in close to pepper kisses along his temple.

“Sorry, pup. I couldn’t resist,” he mumbles. Carlos tilts back, looking into Jay’s eyes with an evil grin.

“It’s fine,” he dismisses, surprising Jay. But then he turns his head to Evie.

“Evie, you think you can make Jay a new turtleneck tomorrow? Payback’s going to be a bitch.”

Mal bursts into laughter, her head leaning on Evie’s shoulder as the fashion designer smiles at Carlos, nodding her approval.

Jay chuckles, kissing the smirk off his boyfriend’s face.

“I guess I deserve that. How about we get this party over with so we can get onto my punishment?”


End file.
